Alexander McQueen
Alexander McQueen (アレキサンダーマックイーン Arekisandā MakKuīn), shortened to Alex (アレックス Arekkusu), is a famous stylist of the Country of Seven, he worked for the Royalty by designing and producing many of their clothes. Due to a failed attempt at doing a dress for the Queen, Alex was thrown out of his job. Not having anything to do in life, he continued to travel the world to see if someone would notice his skills with clothing and give him a new job. That because according to him, he was born to make clothes, he went as far as creating Cloth Magic during his childhood and develop it until this day. Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Incredible Agility': *'High Endurance & Pain-Tolerance': Ways of Combat *'Profficent Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Expert Strategist': Magical Abilities Magic Cloth Magic (服魔法 Fuku Mahō): Is a Caster Magic created and developed by Alex since his young days. Alex is capable of generating clothes out of nothing to substitute his or someone else's clothes. His special clothes are more durable than the standard but can instantly disappear if someone takes them out. By pointing at someone, Alex will activate the spell Dress which will cause smoke to surround the target, after it, the target will be wearing a new set of clothes which substitutes his/her previous one. The new set of clothes will vary between each person, it varies according to their personality or likes. These created clothes can still be manipulated by Alexander himself. Outside of battle, he used it for fashion purposes, acquiring a job on the Royalty so that he could make clothes for everyone else to use in certain occasions. As a sign that Alex has indeed hit someone with the spell is that smoke will rise around the person and give them the set. The person can evade it by leaving the smoke area. He is then capable of manipulating someone's movements if said person is wearing his magical clothes, the person is forced to perform many movements such as attacks or martial techniques. This proves that Alex can't force them to use magic unless it's some type of body changing magic. Aside from it, he can change the shape of an already existing cloth, such as twisting the sleeves backwards in order to trap someone. As said before, his clothes can instantly disappear if taken out of someone's body or if received enough damage, they'll be destroyed like normal ones. Spells *'Dress' (ドレス Doresu) **'Dress: Multiple' (ドレス: Doresu: Maruchipuru) **'Dress: Iron' (ドレス: Doresu: Aian) **'Dress: Fighting' (ドレス: Doresu: Faitingu) **'Dress: Tight' (ドレス: Doresu: Taito) *'Snipper' ( Sunippā (Saihōshi) lit. Stitching) *'Materia' ( Materia (Busshitsu) lit. Component) *'Star Suit' ( Sutā Sūtsu) Equipment Quote Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Pariston Hill from the Hunter x Hunter Series. *This character is a reference and was made in memory to the late Alexander McQueen. |-| Facts= |-| Extras= *According to the Author: **Alex's special skill is noticing small details. **His hobby is putting together different styles of clothing. **His most known routine is doing clothes for the people. **His favourite food are Easter Biscuits. **His favourite drink is Cocoa Juice. **Alex's charm is his smile. **His favourite smell is recently made clothing. **He is ambidextrous. **The thing Alex wants to do the most is live on despite hardships. **He was born in Minstrel. **Alex has a complex about being late for anything. **The people he respects the most are Leonardo and the Red Hawk team. He doesn't have someone he would mind being enemies with. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Stylist Category:Stylists Category:Seven Council Category:Royal Styles Category:LGBT Characters